Birthday Surprise
by DollEyedExistence
Summary: What does Axel find when he comes home from work on his birthday? Why, Roxas in a bunny suit ofcourse!


**Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts. If I did…It would have crazy amounts of yaoi in it. :D**

**Warnings: Yaoi, Buttsmex, horrible smex scene. XD**

Axel wrapped his coat closer to his body as he walked towards his piece-o-garbage black mustang. It was oddly cold for April, but seeing as the place where he resided had weird and unpredictable weather, it wasn't such a surprise for the red-head. Ever since he had moved to the small town nearly five years ago, he had grown used to the ever changing, random spurts of wind, snow, and various types of heat waves.

The pyro climbed into his car, placing a cigarette in his mouth as he closed the door. He flicked his lighter open and quickly lit the white stick. He started the car, then pulled away from the small, yet semi-famous restaurant. As he drove past one of the town's two banks, he couldn't help but notice the sign on the top of the building was flashing the words 'Congratulations High School Band!' in dotted yellow script.

'Didn't Roxas say he had a surprise for me after work?' He thought to himself as he took a long drag from his cigarette. He smirked. He knew better than that. The blond always promised him things like this, but was always too tired after a long day at work. He was always complaining about his feet hurting and what not. Like working four hours a day as a nurses aid at the local nursing home was worse than Axel's own ten hours as a waiter who was on his feet the whole time. He couldn't complain, though. In the four hours that Roxas worked, he made more in two weeks than Axel did in a whole month. He was actually the only reason the rent was currently getting paid.

It only took about five minutes to reach the tiny, two roomed house that he shared with his boyfriend. As he pulled up to the front of the house, he flicked his cigarette out the window and stubbed it out under his shoe as he got out. He slammed the door of the car and made his way up the front steps, taking note that the front bedroom light was on. Roxas must be still be up, then. He felt another smirk tugging on his lips. Maybe the petite blond was keeping his promise after all.

Axel silently made his way inside, kicking his shoes off , and setting his coat on the back of the couch as he passed by it. "Roxas?" He called out.

"In the bedroom!" A voice called back. A smirk slowly graced the red-head's lips as he headed for the bedroom that he shared with Roxas. The smell of flowers instantly hit Axel's nose as he entered the room. His eyes wondered around, taking in the random candles and flowers sitting around. "Do you like it?" Axel whipped his head around, eyeing the blond on the bed. He couldn't help but gape at the site of him, he had never seen the boy dressed this way before.

Roxas was dressed up in a black playboy bunny suit, white bands around his left thigh and right upper arm, and black bunny ears delicately placed on top of his blond spikes. He was sitting up on the bed, his legs splayed out behind him, and his hands placed in between his knees. He bit his lip teasingly.

"Do you like it?" He asked again, hopefulness twinkling in his eyes. Axel kept quiet, his eyes staying on Roxas.

Then, in response to the question, he stalked over to the delectable looking boy and captured his lips in a searing kiss. He pushed his tongue into his mouth and started a passionate lip lock. He massaged the blonde's delicate tongue with his own and enjoyed the sounds that were emitting from his bunny's throat.

Roxas pulled away from him, a teasing, seductive smirk playing at his lips. He grabbed the front of Axel's shirt, pulling him onto the bed. He climbed onto him, straddling him. He playfully began to kiss him, then began to make the kisses deeper, slower, needier. They were becoming more intense by the second.

Axel trailed his hand up Roxas' back, causing the blond to shiver in pleasure at the touch. He stopped when his fingers brushed over the zipper of the costume. He took the cool metallic between his thumb and pointer finger and slowly pulled down, almost as if teasing the boy on top of him.

He let out a moan as Roxas began to rock his hips into his own, grinding on him almost. He let out a hiss of pleasure as the friction between their growing erections grew as the blond sped up a bit. He suddenly flipped them over to where he was on top. He hated being on bottom, even if Roxas was still technically the uke.

Roxas look up at him with half lidded, questioning eyes as Axel leaned back, sitting on his knees. He tossed him a smile as he grabbed at the bottom of his shirt and moved it upwards, removing it. He couldn't help but smirk at his lover as he saw the blond's eyes begin to roam over his pale, toned body.

Axel watches as Roxas slithered out from in between his legs and propped himself up on his knees, the costume falling down to just below his belly button. He leaned forward, unbuttoning Axel's jeans before moving his head down and taking the zipper between his teeth. Axel's eyes widened as his lover pulled the zipper down. Roxas pulled back and smiled at him as he pulled the jeans, along with his boxers, down around Axel's knees.

"Roxy?" Axel asked, confused at how urgent the younger male was acting. The blond gave him no reply, only pulled back and removed his own article of clothing. He then reached up and took the ears off of his head, throwing them in some random direction along with the skimpy, black article of clothing.

"Why so fiesty?" Axel tries again as Roxas pushes him back, straddling him again. The blond bent down, giving him a searing kiss.

"Because I've missed you and I know we both need this," he purred once he pulled back. He smirked, purposely rubbing against Axel's arousal, making the red-head moan.

"I think I need this more than you," Axel got out as Roxas continued. Both of their bodies already has a thin sheet of sweat covering it, but that didn't matter. All that mattered right now was focused on them. That and the powerful love that was racing through them at the moment.

Roxas barely noticed when Axel reached over and grabbed the bottle of lube out of the nightstand. He popped it open, pouring a generous amount into his hand before snapping the lid back on. He tossed it aside, not caring at the moment where it went. He motioned for Roxas to move down a bit so that he could prepare himself.

The blond watched as Axel's face turn into a look of pleasure as he touched his arousal only slightly. He licked his lips, enjoying it. It was only making the boy more turned on than he already was. Once his boyfriend was well prepared, he straddled him again.

"Ready, Roxy?" Axel asked, staring at the boy. Roxas nodded in reply. He hadn't prepared himself, but he knew that Axel had used enough lube to where he didn't need prepared that much. He took out a deep breath before slowly lowering himself down on the red-head's length.

He let out a hiss of pain, his eyes instantly closing tightly. He had to keep the pained expression of his face, knowing that Axel would worry about it. He bit his lip as Axel was completely engulfed by his entrance.

"You alright?" He nodded.

"Fine," He gasped out. They sat there for a moment, Roxas trying to get used to Axel being inside of him, and Axel trying not to moan at how tight and hot Roxas was around his cock.

Finally, Roxas placed his hands on Axel's chest and lifted himself up before slamming back down, making a moan of ecstasy escape past his lips.

Axel smirked, clutching Roxas' hips. He began thrusting in time with Roxas' own, loving the aroused faces he was making. It was enough to make Axel almost come.

"F-Fuck, Axeeel," Roxas moaned. Axel's grip on his waist tightened, angling his thrusts repeatedly in the same direction as before. "Right there!" Roxas screamed, arching his back in pleasure. Axel smirked, beginning to thrust in and out of him even faster."H-Harder," he panted out, matching his thrusts in time with Axel's. The red-head happy obliged. He slid his hands down to get a better grip on Roxas before slamming as hard as he can into the blond on top of him.

Axel drew in a breath, as the walls around his length clamped together, signaling that Roxas wasn't going to last long. It started to become difficult to thrust in and out of his lover as the walls clamed tighter. He let out a guttural moan as he released violently inside of Roxas.

Roxas knew he was going to last much longer, he could feel the heat pooling in his stomach grow. "A-Axel, I'm about to-AH!" He got out just as the red-head hit him in the right spot, making him lose control. Cum splattered onto both of their stomachs and Axel's cheek. He let out a breath, collapsing tiredly onto the older male.

Axel smiled, running a hand through Roxas' hair. He placed a kiss on his forehead. "Did I tire you out THAT much, Roxy?" He asked as the boy yawned again.

Roxas glared at him. "No!" He defended. "I've been tired all day!" Axel shook his head, chuckling before gently kissing him.

"Oh..By the way Ax, Happy Birthday."

**:D Yay! It's finally finished! I have been working on this since like…a couple weeks before Easter. It was actually supposed to be an Easter fic, hence Roxas' costume, but I never got it finished in time. So…I decided to change it to where it was Axel's birthday. I also wanted it to be out for 8/13...So, I kinda had to hurry seeing as how I am suuuch a slow updater and stuff. I swear, I have writer's block every 4 seconds or so.**

**Btw, I know the sex scene sucks…But, it's technically my first one, so be nice? I'm sure the scene will get better with more practice in writing them. Lol. I really do hope you still enjoyed it, though. I know I enjoyed writing it. XD Aha.**

**So…Until next time, Bye Bye! ^_^**


End file.
